Toxic Flames
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Inferno hates Blackarachnia and Blackarachnia hates Inferno. Or so they say. A little incident might just change that. BW most ridiculous pairing! Inferxrachnia! DON'T KILL ME!


NOTE: THIS WAS BASED ON A WEIRD DREAM I HAD THE OTHER NIGHT. I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT BUT THE IDEA SEEMED INTERESTING SO I'M WRITING IT AS A WEIRD SHORT STORY ABOUT IT.. PLEASE IGNORE ANY WEIRDNESS YOU MIGHT ENCOUNTER AND, NO, I DO NOT SUPPORT THE PAIRING.

**Toxic Flames**

Inferno. The very name would never bring on any kind of positive thinking. The word would give people images of death, fire, destruction. Even madness. Inferno. A name void of any kind of compassion or even the thought of love. The one who had the name even matched the meaning very well. He held no kind of compassionate feelings or thought about them. He thought of only pleasing his "Queen" and obeying orders, which mostly consisted of doing something that gave full meaning to his dreaded name. To put it in simple words; he was an insane berserker, pyromaniac, but a loyal one.

When he recieved his most recent orders he complied right away, a little disappointed that it had nothing to do with causing trouble or feeding his madness. Of course he'd obey the orders but a little destruction couldn't hurt, could it? All well, who was he to question orders? He wouldn't be alone anyway. He'd been ordered to go on this mission with none other than a slightly traitorus black widow who lived up to her chosen form as well. He knew she didn't like having to go with him and he couldn't say he liked the idea either. She hated insects and he hated spiders. If anything the only thing he'd wind up shooting was her, right in the back. That was if she tried anything. Still, shooting her was better than shooting nothing, but that was only an option if she decided to do things her own way instead of doing things the "royalties" way.

"Hurry up already!" she ordered him now, as she lounged on a rock with her face to the sun. "Do you think I don't have better things I could be doing now?"

He looked up from his work, frowning at her lazy posture. They'd both been ordered to build this thing but he was doing all the work. He didn't really mind working. He was an ant after all, work didn't bother ants but still... "I would be going faster if you would get over here and help, spider," he told her, pointing an iron rod at her. "The Royalty ordered us_ both _to work on this and you are not doing your part!"

The black widow looked over at him, an annoyed frown crossing her lovely but deadly features. "Do you always do what the "royalty" says, ant brain?" she demanded.

"The Royalties orders are all that matters," he replied. The fire ant started working again. "Now get over here and help me."

She frowned and got off her rock. She walked over to him slowly with a strange posture in her steps, that he noticed even without looking right at her. "You know," she said, getting close to him. "This kind of work is too grungy for a lady." she put her hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her. She smiled and winked at him.

He didn't appreciate her closeness or the fact that she had her claws on his shoulder. "Females of the colony work harder than the males," he informed her, shoving her hand away. "Now get to work."

She glared at him. Usually she had a more satisfying affect on the males of the base, even Megatron sometimes looked at her a certain way when he thought she wouldn't notice, but Inferno never seemed interested in her at all. "Fine," she said, turning away and picking up an iron rod. "Stupid insect and his mindless loyalty. If I were him I'd be sick of myself by now...and I can't_ believe _he isn't turned on by me.. I wonder if maybe..." she noticed he'd stopped working. He was just standing there staring off in the distance. "Hey! Ant brain!" she shouted, trying to get his attention. "I can't build this thing by myself, you know!"

He still didn't react. She stopped what she was doing and stared at him. "Inferno?" she said, using his name for the first time ever.

Suddenly he pulled out his flamethrower. She froze and took a step back, not sure where he was going to point that thing, she just hoped it wasn't at her. Lucky for her he wasn't. He'd spotted something else and was instantly in the sky, flying toward it.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what he saw?" she mused then went into her beast mode and followed him, wanting to find out what he'd spotted.

Inferno had spotted two Maximals a few hundred yards away. He wasn't sure what they were doing on Predacon land but it didn't matter. They were there and were a threat, or so he told himself. 'Course it was probably just an excuse for him to 'burn' something. So he went flying toward them, already pointing his flamethrower gun at the spot, his finger on the trigger.

* * *

The two Maximals he'd spotted were Cheetor and Dinobot who were looking for a jamming station that they'd been told had been set up in the area. They didn't know where it was so they were looking everywhere and were caught off guard when the pyromaniac started shooting. One shot and the two Maximals transformed and started shooting back.

"For the glory of the Royalty!" Inferno shouted, shooting at the two Maximals.

"Where did he come from?" Cheetor asked, dodging a flying fireball.

Dinobot had no idea but he figured it was probably from wherever that jamming station had been built. "We should take him out then find that jamming station," the raptor told the cheetah. "Once he is out of the way things will be much easier."

"Hahaha that's what you think, Fossle-face," said a voice to his left.

The raptor turned his head just in time to get a face full of cyber venom. The raptor screamed in agony as he fell onto the ground. "Dinobot!" Cheetor exclaimed then noticed Blackarachnia, the black widow spider. _So he __**wasn't**__ here alone! _He raised his gun and shot her. She couldn't move out of the way in time and and fell backward, landing at the edge of a cliff. She tried to get up but her arm sparked and she found she couldn't move.

Inferno on the other hand was still shooting fireballs at the pair on the ground even though they totally missed their mark because he was too into what he was doing to aim properly. Cheetor dodged the firepower as he made his way toward Dinobot. He grabbed the venom dart and quickly yanked it off the raptor's face. Even without the dart Dinobot wouldn't be able to do anything but he forced himself to sit up anyway. He glared up at Inferno who had stayed in one spot in the air the whole time and used the last bit of power he had to shoot the fire ant out of the sky with his eye lazers.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inferno screamed falling to the ground. On the way down he encountered a vast amount of rocks and by the time he hit the ground some of his parts had been broken off and had scattered all over the ground.

"Let's get you out of here," Cheetor said, helping Dinobot up and dragging him back the way they had come.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuurn Maximal's!" Inferno cried after them, trying to get up but for the moment unable to. "Buuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrnnn! BWAHAHAHAHA"

The two robots ignored him and continued away, disappearing down the slope and behind some rocks.

Blackarachnia got up slowly as she watched the Maximals disappear then looked over at the spazzing Inferno. He was still laying flat on the ground, seeming to have suddenly lost all his senses. She shook her head and walked over to him, contemplating whether to just leave him there or help him up. She chose the latter and reached down to grab his arm. With one mighty jerk she'd pulled the crazed fire ant to his feet. Once he was standing he calmed down enough to look at her and say. "Thank you." which was the last thing she expected from him.

"Uh.. don't mention it," she said, flustered and turning away from him. "I think we'd better-." suddenly the ground gave way below her and she was falling. She screamed and reached out a hand to grab the edge of the cliff they'd been standing on. Her claw dug in but not for very long. Before she could pull herself up she lost her grip and began to fall.

She fell for only a second before she felt a jerk on her arm and looked up to see Inferno had grabbed her wrist. As she stared up at him, in surprise, he pulled her back onto the cliff then stood up, looking around them as if expecting to see something important. He didn't seem to see what he wanted and looked down at her. "Come," he said. "We should head back to the colony."

She nodded, standing up as she tried to make sense of him saving her. She couldn't, not that that was important. Instead she noticed something. The fire ant seemed to be seriously damaged. Some of his wires were exposed and sparking.

"You'd better go into beast mode," she said, knowing beast mode helped fix damage.

He ignored her and seemed to be trying to get in contact with the Predacon base. He didn't seem to be getting anywhere with that though. Finally he let his arm drop and looked back at her. "My cominicator must have been damaged," he said. "You try to contact the colony."

She tried but couldn't contact it either. "Spots must have damaged it when he shot me," she said.

"Then we had better start walking," he said, already moving.

"We'd better do it in beast mode," she said again.

He ignored the suggestion. "Robot mode will get us there faster," he argued then tried to fly but found he couldn't.

The black widow couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you insane?" Blackarachnia demanded as she watched the sparks fly from Inferno. "You can't keep going in your condition! If you don't go into beast mode now you're going to go into stasis lock!"

"The Royalty must know," he argued, pointing his finger into the air. "I don't have time to let a little damage stop me from telling the Royalty."

Blackarachina frowned as the fire ant started marching off, his exposed wires sparking brightly in the setting sun. What was with him? Royalty this. Royalty that! Megatron wasn't worth going offline over. Against her better judgement she found herself worring about the insect which surprised her. When had she ever thought about anyone but herself? When had she cared in any way about the insect? He was always the annoying ant who only thought about his queen and the colony. His personalty and hers always clashed and he never really seemed to care about anyone.

Still... he'd gone out of his way to grab her hand when she'd fallen off the cliff back there. He didn't need to do that. He'd never done anything like that before. _I wonder why he even bothered...?_

"Spider!" the fire ant called back to her, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said, looking at him.

"We don't have time to be standing around," he said. "We must head back to the colony."

"Uh... right," she started after him.

* * *

Inferno finally _did_ go into beast mode and so did the spider. It wasn't because she'd suggested it though. Energon build up had forced him to change back not that he wouldn't have eventually. To him his beast mode wasn't that important. He was an ant so changing into an ant wasn't a problem.

The sun had gone down awhile ago and the moon had risen in the sky. Though it was pretty low, it still lit their way pretty well and the spider could still see some sparks flying from Inferno's body even in beast mode.

_He must be damaged more than I thought. _she thought to herself.

"Why are you walking so slowly, spider?" Inferno demanded, looking over his shoulder at the black widow.

"_I'm_ walking slow!?' she exclaimed, indignant. "_I'm_ only walking slow because _you're_ walking slow. I could just leave you here if I wanted to. What do you think of _that_?"

"You will do nothing of the sort!" he told her.

"Oh yeah?" she demanded "And what are you going to do to stop me?!" she started poking the fire ant in the abdomine. "You are more damaged than I am."

He turned on her angrily. "You will not leave the Royalties worker behind!" he shouted at her.

"Oh _shut up _about the Royalty already!" she yelled at him. "I don't give a slag about Megatron and I'm getting sick of your obnoxious babbling! Megatron can take an salt water bath for all I care!"

"You will not talk about the Royalty like that!" he growled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she shot back. "You can't transform remember? Not unless you want to go offline!"

The ant snarled at her then lunged. He landed ontop of her and the two bugs started grappling at each other's faces. At first they just used their multipule legs but when Inferno started playing dirty and bit her she bit him back. He hissed at her and got off, the bitten limb sparking with venom. He looked at his leg then went berserk, trasnforming into robot mode and pulling out his flamethrower.

"You will burn tretcherous arachnid!" he shouted, shooting fire at her.

She avoided the flames and transformed herself. She angrily jumped over the flames and landed in front of the ant, kicking him in the face then kicking the gun out of his hand. He stepped back, off balance. She kicked him again and he fell to the ground. He started to get up but she jumped on top of him. She tried to pin him down but he grabbed her arms and kicked her in the stomach sending her back the way she had come.

He got up and lunged at her, grabbing her arms again and pinning her down. She fought against his hold, glaring angrily into his red eyes.

"Let me go, you crumb collector!" she shouted angrily.

"Only if you say you're sorry for insulting the Royalty," he told her.

"No!" she said defiantly.

"Then buuuurn!" he said reaching for his flamethrower then realizing it was too far away to reach.

She smirked at him, seeing what he was trying to do. "Looks like that will have to wait," she said mockingly.

He growled and cursed under his breath, still holding her down. Without his gun he couldn't deal with the traitorus spider and she knew that. He could have held her down all night if he had to, but the vemon from her bite was starting to get to him and his arms started shaking no matter how hard he tried to hold them still. Maybe that was another reason she was smirking.

She stared at his shaking arms and said, still smirking. "I suggest you let me go before you fall over," she said.

He made a descition and let her go, getting off her and retrieving his gun. She sat up and watched him. He turned back into his ant form and lay down, breathing heavily. She also went back into beast mode and kept her distance, watching as he seemed to be falling asleep. She knew he wasn't dying. Her venom would just knock him out for awhile. She started to get the urge to wrap him up in a web and leave him there by himself. She snickered at the thought, imagining him going berserk at finding himself in her web. She would have done it too if some nagging feeling hadn't of kept on getting to her.

_Oh stop it! _she scolded herself. _Why shouldn't you do it? He expects you to anyway. Why disappoint him now? _She stopped. Maybe _that_ was it. He was expecting her_ to _do it. Almost as if he were looking for a reason to whine about her to Megatron. Well she didn't need him whining. She had had enough of that for now.

So she decided to disappoint him. She wouldn't wrap him up in a web and she wouldn't leave. _That _would teach him!

* * *

Needless to say when Inferno finally regained consiouness he was more than a little surprised to see her still there. He'd been expecting her to pull something while he was out then go off and leave him there and have a good laugh about how she'd pulled one over on the stupid ant. A quick inspection told him she hadn't pulled anything and he found he felt better at the realization. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all...

WACK!

He was so into what he was thinking he hadn't been paying any attention to where he'd woken up or the fact that she was real close to him. She on the other hand didn't like waking up to find an insect cuddling her like she was some kind of stuffed teddy bear. "Get off me, ant brain!" she snapped at him.

Oops! He retreated to a safe distance, embarressed.

She shivered as if his touch had given her the creeps. "What is it _with _you?" she demanded.

He had no answer. He had no idea. When had he moved in his sleep anyway? Well who cared? It wasn't like he did it on _purpose! _Then again; she_ was _very comfortable...

Blackarachnia saw the look on his face and transformed into robot mode. He did the same, relieved that he wasn't sparking from exposed wires anymore. "Let's get going," she said to him. She gave him a look. "Can you fly?"

He tried but found he still couldn't. She sighed. So much for them flying the rest of the way. She started walking and he followed, pulling out his flamethrower and marching along. She rolled her eyes. Why'd he have to start that up again?

"You know," she said, walking a few steps behind him. "You don't have to keep that thing out all the time."

"I want to be ready in case of an ambush," he told her crisply.

She sighed. "There isn't going to _be_ any ambush, you tin head!" she told him. "This is _our_ territory."

"Still," he said, waving a finger. "One cannot be sure. Enemies to our colony could be anywhere."

"Fine, fine," she said moving back a few more steps, holding her hands up. "Do what you will. Just don't point that thing at me."

"Maybe I should," he shot back. "After all the things you said about the Royalty yesterday."

"What things?" she asked innocently.

That threw him off. "You insulted the Royality last night!" he told her angrily. "Don't think I've forgotten!"

"You were hearing things," she said, her posture lazy. "I said nothing of the sort." Inspiration hit. "In fact; all I did was compliment you."

"Huh?" Now he was totally off balance. He stood still a moment, trying to remember if she'd said anything like that last night. He couldn't exactly remember and it irritated him. He shook a fist then started marching again, trying to ignore the smirk on her face.

_She's toying with me, _he thought. _She's getting to me and knows it. She's playing some kind of game. I don't know what it is but I won't play along. _But for some reason deep down he seemed to_ like _it.

"No stop it!" he shouted at himself, grabbing his head. "You mustn't think that way! You must only be loyal to the Royality! The Royality! _She's_ a widow! She'll eat you! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Blackarachnia watched him throw his little fit, smirking. So she _could_ get to him too. Ant programming or not. _Hmm. This could be interesting._

"What's wrong, insect?" she asked.

"Ah!" he exclaimed turning to her. "You just stay back, widow!" he shouted, shoving his gun into her face. "I'm onto your game!"

"My game?" she said, taking an innocent stance. "Whatever do you mean? Why would I be playing a game?" she stepped closer. "Surely you wouldn't be interested." she said, putting a claw on his chest plate.

He hissed at her and stepped back. "You are_ not _the Royalty!"

"Aww, are you having a hard time with your programming insect?" she asked. "I thought only the female of your species worked. The males were only useful for one thing." she put her hands behind her back while looking into the air. "Mating."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he started throwing a fit. "STOP IT!"

She chuckled. This was fun.

Inferno didn't think it was fun. She was messing with his mind and he didn't like it. He raised his flamethrower and shot at her. She saw it coming and got out of the way, rushing up to him and kicking it out of his hand. She kicked him onto the ground then sat on him, holding his arms down with her own.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed, getting in his face. "I win."

He growled at her and she just laughed at him, shifting her position and resting her one leg on top of the other. "Am I bothering you?" she asked.

"Get off me!" he screamed into her face.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked, flirtiously. "It's not like we have anywhere to go or anyone to meet."

"The Royalty-"

"Oh shut up about the Royality already!" she shouted at him. "Megatron doesn't _care_ where we are. He probably thinks we're still working on that jamming station. The least you could do is stop thinking like an insect for once and think about the fact that you're a male and I'm a female, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, you can't fly, I never could, and for the moment us being alone and together should mean something." she sniffed. _Most anyone else would take advantage of this..._

Inferno didn't get what she was saying and wasn't sure he wanted to. Why was it bothering her so much anyway? She hated him and he hated her... or did they? "Hnn."

She looked at him. "Just admit it," she said. "You feel something for me otherwise you wouldn't have bothered saving me back there when I fell off the cliff. Not that I couldn't have saved myself," she added quickly. "You didn't have to do that yet you did. How come?"

He said nothing.

"On come on. Say it!" she said annoyed. "Deep down you feel something for me." she smirked, amused at herself for caring what he thought. "I bet you have for awhile haven't you?"

He told himself it was just to get her off him. "Yes," he said.

She stared at him in surprise. "Really?" she asked. She hadn't really expected him to say that. She'd expected and would have welcomed another speech about the Royality and how he only cared about his Queen and blah blah blah.

He pointed at her. "You were the first person to speak with me when I first came online," he told her. "You told me you were a friend of the Royality so I figured any friend of the Royality was a friend of mine so..."

"If that is so why do you keep trying to blow me up all the time?" she demanded.

"You don't act like a very good friend to the Royalty," he said, looking away. "Still... you were "Interesting"."

"Interesting? Me?" she said, shocked. "I never thought I'd ever hear_ you _say that."

"I'm a drone," he told her, refusing to look at her, his voice irrated as if he hated saying the words. "You wouldn't think I'd notice."

"Eh..." she said, flustered. "Oye."

He looked at her. "Get off me," he said again.

She got off him as if he were on fire. Now _she_ was the nervous one. Had he just said what she thought he'd said? She'd only been playing with him! Toying with his mind to see just how much of his ant programing actually influensed his thinking. Now she realized it was far less than she'd expected. _What have I done?!_

Now _he_ was enjoying her flustered state. She was right about one thing. This _was_ fun! That should teach her! He decided to make sure she'd_ never _tried this again. Suddenly he grabbed her roughly and pulled her face toward his. Before she knew what was happening he'd given her a mouth to mouth kiss. She froze in shock Then squirmed in his grasp until he let her go. When he did she slapped him across the face but he noticed she was blushing.

He smiled to himself as he went over to retrieved his gun, finding that he'd enjoyed that very much but wouldn't bother trying it again. He'd keep it to himself and he had a feeling _she _would too.

"Hey, ant brain," she said, her voice angry.

He picked up his gun and looked at her.

"We don't speak of this to _anyone_!" she ordered, aiming her vemon gun at him. "_Ever_!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, spider," he said, turning from her. "Now let us go back to the colony. The Royality is waiting."

**THE END**

_A/N_

_This is the longest one shot I have ever written. _

_And I hope you liked it even if it was a little weird. _ _Yeah I know. "Would never happen" but what can I say? I've been having dreams about Inferno and Blackarachnia lately and though I'm not a fan of the pairing in any way; it was just too good to pass up. Sides' if he wasn't a crazy pyro with a glitch who thought Megatron was a woman and she wasn't so slutty sometimes, it __**just might **__work...My head hurts. It was impossible to keep them in character!_

_Oh God! PLEASE DONT' HATE ME AND PLEASE DONT' FLAME:Is shot by angry Inferno Fangirls:_

_Inferno: YOU WILL BUUUUUURN AUTHORESS:CHASES WITH FLAMETHROWER:_

_ME: NO! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!_

_INFERNO AND BLACKARACHNIA: SEE THAT YOU DON'T!_


End file.
